


Sweater Guy

by HelloPumpkin



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean Works in a Record Store, Fluff, M/M, Tattooed Castiel, Teacher Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumb music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wearing the same sweater than the cute guy from the record shop and he was like “hey nice sweater, sweater guy”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Guy

**Author's Note:**

> rose, sweetheart, that's for you. *inserts bee emoji here*

When the doorbell of the shop rings, Dean doesn't look up from his magazine. Maybe it's not sales-orientated but he knows the new customer is or a) someone who got lost or b) someone who knows the place almost better than he does.

See, Dean owns this little record shop but even if he knows his classics fairly well after all, the regulars always know better. They all claim they've _lived_ Woodstock. Even Ash, who's like 23 or something.

So he doesn't look up, and keeps reading.

That's weird though. Because if the person had been lost, they would have gotten out of the place by know, and if it were an usual client, they'd have talked to him.

Dean finally glances around the room, only to see a guy he's never seen before in the back of the shop. He's rummaging through a box of old, second-hand vinyls records. Dean doesn't pay much attention and goes back to his reading.

Half an hour later, maybe, Dean wouldn't know, the man sets down -quite heavily- a pile of at least a dozen records on the counter. Dean huffs. He knows that kind of guy. Freaking hipsters who think they're better than everyone else just because they own vinyls. Wow, truly amazing buddy.

But then-

"Hello," the guy says and _damn,_ that's a nice voice. All gravelly but yet, shy, somehow.

And for the second time, Dean looks up and ok. He was so wrong. The guy's not a douchey hipster but a cute nerd about his age, with wild brown hair and crazy blue eyes and a very, very nice jaw. And hey. The stubble and the askew glasses are a plus, too. But as Dean shamelessly checks the other guy out, he can't help noticing something that makes him laugh softly.

McCutie tilts his head -does the really need to do that? Wasn't he cute enough already?- and squints. "Why are you laughing?" he asks.  

Still chuckling, Dean makes a vague gesture to show his torso and grins when recognition flashes in Mr I'm-adorable's eyes.

"Oh I see. We are wearing the same sweater," he smiles.

"Hell yeah we are," Dean smirks. "But hey, Zeppelin rocks!"

Actually, it's one of Dean’s favorite article of clothing. It's black and has the Swan Song logo on it. Yes, you know, the one with the angel?

Cutie Pie nods seriously, before pushing the records in Dean's direction.

"Oh, right," Dean says. As he bips the vinyls, he notices some of the names. The Doors, Bowie, AC/DC, even Elvis. Yeah, the guy has pretty nice tastes.   
Dean hands him the bag and takes the money.

"I haven't seen you before," he dares.

"No, I've just moved here for my new job," McSweetie answers. "I have to go, but it was a pleasure to find your shop. You have a really impressive collection, I think I will come back soon," he smiles one more time and before Dean knows what has happened, the handsome stranger is out of the shop.

Dean sighs. How soon is _soon,_ again?   
  
A week or so flies by, and Dean has lost hope as for seeing the guy again. It’s not as if he has thought about him all week at all, thanks a lot.

When the bell rings, Dean’s head shots up, and he sees some teenage girl roaming around. He rolls his eyes because, _no miss, I get that Taylor Swift’s songs are catchy but I don’t sell her album here, you should try in the shop down the street._

It has appeared soon, wasn’t that soon enough, much to Dean’s disappointment. It doesn’t cost anything to hope one last time that Lord Absolute Babe will come back, though, so Dean hopes, and gets back to storing the new arrival.

He loses himself in the task pretty quickly. Dean loves it when everything is in order. Bands in alphabetical order, albums in chronological-  
"Hello," the voice Dean hasn't jerked off thinking about says behind him -no pun intended, promise.

Dean yelps as he's totally startled, but turns around, and can't keep his smile off of his face.

"Sweater guy!" he grins. "It's nice to see you've come back!"

"Of course I did," he smiles easily. "I needed something else to listen to."

And then, poof, he disappears in the alleys and Dean doesn't see him until he pays and leaves.

Sweater Babe comes by a bit more often now, twice a week, sometimes. But every time Dean tries to start a conversation, McCutie gives short answer, no more than a word or two, really. It bothers Dean a bit too much to admit it, but well, denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.

Dean is tuning his guitar, being the counter, when Mr Sex Hair pays him a visit on a rainy Thursday afternoon.

“Hello,” he says with a small smile. But Dean has had enough, really, so he just nods, focusing on his chords again.

He hears soft footsteps though, and when he looks up, all he can see are blue eyes.

“Hello,” he says again, and he looks so shy and awkward, Dean melts a bit inside. “I was wondering if maybe you could uh- recommend me something? I mean- I could pick something myself but I don’t know I thought that-”

“What’s your name?” Dean asks before he can stop himself.

“What? Oh, hm, it’s Castiel.”

“Alright Cas, I’m Dean. Follow me, I think I can find something for you.”

Dean puts his guitar down and makes a sign for Cas to follow. After a moment, Dean gives him some dusty records of the Smiths, because _wait what? You don’t know them? They’re classic, man._

As he pays, Cas seems a bit shifty. “You ok, here?” Dean asks, because seriously, it’s the first time he’s seen Cas swaying from a foot to the other like that. Maybe the guy’s awkward, but he’s never seemed to lack confidence like that.

“Oh, yes, I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me,” Cas blurts out before covering his mouth with his hands in an adorable gesture and blushing so hard his eyes pop out even more.

Dean chuckles and and leans above the counter to place a kiss on the corner of Cas’ mouth.

“Come pick me up in three hours, we’ll go eat burgers.”

Cas smiles so brightly his nose crinkles.

While they eat, Dean learns Cas is an art teacher, and has a bee tattoo on the ribs. He also learns that Cas is crushing on him since he had stepped foot in the shop the first time. Dean smiles knowingly.

They go to Cas’ flat after that, holding hands and kissing every three meters. And when Dean steps in Cas's room and sees that Cas has all the albums Zep has ever recorded, he falls a bit in love with him. And when Cas pushes him on his bed and shakes him all night long, Dean is pretty sure he's in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/122076037424/prompt-for-damn-applejuice-i-was-wearing-the)!! xxx


End file.
